


Are You High?

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Sergio Ramos and Fernando Torres have a complicated relationship





	Are You High?

“Are you high?” Fernando hears Geri ask from the other side of the table. He raises his head with an eyebrow raised in question as his eyes meet Geri’s. To the left of Geri, Iker lightly slaps his arm, making Geri let out a noise of confusion as he looked between Fernando and Iker. “What? What did I do?” Iker didn’t answer him, his eyes focusing over Geri’s shoulder as Fernando followed his gaze to the entrance of the dining hall, eyes stopping on Sergio’s figure as the man stood by the buffet of food. “I’m serious! I mean look at Nando’s eyes, it looks like he’s high! That, or he’s been crying all night or something,” Geri argued, oblivious to Fernando’s slight wince at the mention of crying.

“Shut up Geri,” Iker reprimanded him, watching as Fernando’s eyes dropped from Sergio, moving back to stare down at his untouched food. Sergio’s eyes linger on Fernando for a moment longer before shaking his head, turning to the table full of food and surrounded by players. Geri lets out a huff of air, mumbling something about Madridistas as he stood from the table and walked back to get more food, leaving Iker and Fernando alone. Iker eyes his fellow Spaniard, noting that his eyes are rather red, slightly puffy around the edges as he occasionally sniffles while moving the food around his plate. “Are you alright Nando?” Iker asks, concern seeping into his voice as well as his captainly authority as Fernando glances up at his once again. He manages to nod slightly, eyes flickering back to where Sergio is moving around the table, Geri now joined at his side. Iker observes with a sad smile as Fernando sniffles once more, adjusting himself in his seat. “If you need anything Nando, you know I’m here for you, eh?” Iker offers, his voice low as he reaches across the table, his hand tapping on the space beside Fernando’s plate. Silence falls as Fernando’s hands freeze, fork stuck in some of his eggs as he watches Iker’s hand.

“Thank you,” Fernando replies, his voice low but Iker manages to hear even as the men around the room begin to grow louder. Fernando’s eyes meet Iker’s, noticing the look of sympathy and understanding in the older man’s eyes. Iker offers Fernando a nod before pushing himself from the table, clearing his voice to make an announcement to the team. The captains words fall on deaf ears as Fernando finds his gaze meeting Sergio’s once again, the younger man looking at the seat beside of Fernando as is to ask for permission. Fernando lets out a heavy sigh, letting go of his fork as he too stands from the table, walking to the corner of the room to dump his plate into the trash.

Fernando leaves the room in the middle of Iker’s speech but the captain doesn’t hold it against him. Not after watching the other man walk through the doors of the room, his gaze on the floor and his shoulders hunched, all the while another pair of desperate and regretful eyes following him till he’s out of sight.

Iker thinks it would be cruel to reprimand such a broken looking man.

Either of them.


End file.
